Nightmares
by MommyVal
Summary: Helen Magnus aux prises avec ses cauchemars suite à la mort d'Ashley


Je suis nulle pour les résumés comme vous l'aurez déjà remarqué;)

Disclaimer: Paraît qu'aucun des persos de Sanctuary ne m'appartient, ni même la série, snif alors je ferais avec...

Euh que vous dire à part que c'est ma 1ère fanfiction.  
>Et que c'est à cause, ou grâce, c'est selon (vous choisirez) à Sandra et Titine, ben mes 2 bêtas, je crois que c'est comme ça que je vais devoir les appeler, que me voici embarquée dans la publication de cette fic. Alors juste merci (?) les filles ...<p>

Bonne lecture.

J'ai volontairement squizzé l'épisode de Hero...

Une jeune femme s'agitait dans son sommeil, remuant la tête de droite à gauche. L'instant d'avant, elle avait presque souri mais à présent elle gémissait, semblant appeler quelqu'un, presque suppliante. Seules des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Malgré ses yeux fermés, on pouvait les deviner cernés…

« Ashleyyyyyyyyyy.. » Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, les bras tendus dans le vide. » Qu'elle laissa aussitôt retomber sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ni la dernière… Tout se bousculait depuis…depuis l'événement…A vrai dire son esprit avait décidé de ne lui laisser aucun repos depuis bien longtemps déjà. En fait depuis son retour du Triangle des Bermudes. Elle avait bien tenté d'effacer de sa mémoire la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Will dans le Nautilus mais elle avait eu tort. En bon psychologue qu'il était, il avait su trouver la faille pour la faire réagir… Mais depuis quelques temps, ce à quoi elle devait faire face était le pire: ses démons et des sentiments qu'elle aurait préféré laisser enfouis. Elle secoua la tête, les mains sur les oreilles, pour oublier, mais elle savait que c'était vain alors elle se leva sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'endormirait plus. Ce serait une fois encore une nuit sans sommeil. Elle ne les comptait plus. Elle frissonnait et pourtant il ne faisait pas froid. Elle ne chercha pas à attiser le feu. Sa couleur lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et surtout ce regard, Son regard…Un mal de tête commençait à lui vriller les tempes.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, croisant les bras, regardant dehors. Tout paraissait si calme, si paisible contrairement à ses sentiments. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre dans un gémissement. Il n'y avait que dans sa chambre où elle pouvait se laisser aller, pour autant qu'elle en fût capable. Autrefois, elle avait été heureuse. Autrefois, elle avait cru au bonheur mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'attendait plus. La scientifique qu'elle était ne croyait plus en ce concept. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre, ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Tout cela à cause d'un homme, un seul. Peut-être était-IL là, dehors…Montague John Druitt surnommé Jack l'Eventreur depuis 1888. Elle l'avait aimé, l'aimait encore et l'aimerait toujours. C'était sa destinée, son calvaire, son châtiment.

_« Nous avons tous un cauchemar à affronter Docteur Zimmerman, John Druitt est le mien. »_

Pourtant, elle, la scientifique, avait cru aux contes de fée. John ne lui avait- il pas dit :

_« Je promets de vous rendre heureuse Helen, pour l'éternité. Vous avez tant fait pour moi Helen.»_

Dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie belle, désirée, vivante. Aujourd'hui, Helen Magnus, n'était plus que cette femme froide, intransigeante, peut-être même incapable de sentiments. En tous cas, beaucoup la voyait comme cela et finalement cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Seul Bigfoot savait voir à travers les apparences, mais il ne se permettait jamais, ou si peu, de franchir cette frontière qu'elle avait elle-même érigée.

A l'époque, « Les Cinq » composés de Druitt, Watson, Tesla, Griffith et elle-même s'étaient injectés le Sang Originel. Ils avaient joué aux savants fous, aujourd'hui elle pouvait l'avouer et chacun avait reçu une particularité, dont une en commun : l'immortalité. Ce que Druitt considérait comme un don elle, le voyait comme une malédiction. Alors aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulait et elle lui en voulait. Il est vrai qu'elle était en partie responsable de l'homme qu'il était devenu mais John avait laissé le poison tapi de la haine et de la violence s'emparer de lui. Mais ce pouvoir le détruisait à petit feu et en avait fait ce psychopathe sanguinaire. Il était une menace pour tout le monde, pour elles, pour lui, pour les autres. Elle avait voulu le tuer en lui donnant ce qu'il croyait être son sang. Avait-il hésité à mettre en danger sa propre fille ? Non ! Elle lui avait demandé de lui pardonner et Dieu sait qu'elle l'avait pensé sincèrement, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Une rédemption pour une guérison ? Étrangement, elle ne voulait pas guérir, ne pas oublier tout le bon et le mauvais qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Lui, des souvenirs. Elle croyait encore sentir ses caresses sur sa peau. Aucun de ses autres amants ne l'avait faite frissonner comme seul cet homme avait pu, avait su le faire. Pour lui, elle avait rompu le serment d'Hippocrate pour lui, elle avait tenu tête à son père et à toutes les convenances; avec lui, elle avait passé tant de bons moments et de nuits si passionnées qu'une vie avait commencé à grandir en son sein …Elle avait transgressé toutes les règles, toutes…Aujourd'hui, ses caresses qui lui manquaient tant, et qui lui donnaient encore envie de s'abandonner dans ses bras représentaient aussi sa survie. Tant qu'elle se souviendrait, elle pourrait se protéger. Amour et haine, deux sentiments opposés mais pourtant si proches.

John lui avait menti, l'avait trahi, était devenu cet assassin sanguinaire, cet homme plein de haine…Et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer encore. En Egypte lorsqu'il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle, elle l'avait repoussé, incertaine alors de ne pouvoir se contrôler en se laissant aller à ses sentiments.

Elle l'avait maudit quand il avait osé faire croire qu'il éprouvait de l'amour envers sa fille. C'est vrai qu'il avait vengé Ashley , mais en se laissant aller une fois de plus à ses instincts de tueur, sans regrets, sans remords. Il était revenu au Sanctuaire, encore tâché du sang de ses victimes. Pourtant il n'avait pas assisté à la veillée funéraire…C'était par sa faute qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu sa fille. S'il n'avait pas été son père, s'il n'avait pas été celui qui lui avait transmis cette violence tapie en elle, ses ennemis n'auraient pas trouvé le moyen de l'atteindre par la plus horrible des façons. Un coupable, le haïr, quoi de plus facile pour masquer sa douleur.

Et maintenant Ashley… Elle avait rendu malheureuse l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Elle manqua d'air et s'obligea à respirer calmement.… Ashley, sa fille…Quand elle était née, elle avait redécouvert le sens du mot amour, elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus aimer pour ne plus souffrir. En tenant ce petit être innocent dans ses bras, elle avait oublié pour un temps la cruauté et l'injustice de ce monde. Elle avait simplement été heureuse. Combien de fois sa fille l'avait exaspérée par son insolence, la contredisant sans arrêt, la poussant à bout maintes et maintes fois mais au moins elle se sentait vivante. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'identité de son père, elle avait senti Ashley s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et l'avait évitée le plus possible. Elle revoyait encore son regard d'incompréhension lorsque sa mère avait pointé son arme sur cet inconnu, mais qu'elle n'avait pas tiré.

C'est bien plus tard qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de son propre père qu'elle était la fille de Jack l'Eventreur, maudit soit Druitt. Bien sûr, Ashley avait accepté sa main tendue à Rome, après l'avoir sauvée des griffes de Tesla. Sa fille l'aimait, elle n'en avait aucun doute mais elle avait perdu sa confiance. Ses reproches dans le stand de tir avaient été comme autant de coups de poignard.

Étrangement, aujourd'hui' hui, elle se souvenait de leur conversation, chaque mot...

_« Tu ne m'as pas dit grand chose depuis ton retour de Rome. En fait, tu ne m'as même pas adressé la parole depuis. »  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire?<em>

_« Je ne sais pas? Peut-être que tu étais en colère. Tu t'es sentie trahie... »_

_« Ne mets pas tes mots dans ma bouche. »_

_« J'essaie de te les soutirer, figures-toi. »_

_« Maman, je comprends très bien tes motifs...Tu n'avais pas d'autres solutions..Je ne te fais aucun reproches..._

_«Je ne te blâmerais pas si c'était le cas »_

_« D'accord, tu t'inquiétais de ce que je pouvais éprouver, c'est ça? »_

_« Je te mets à tout instant dans des situations hyper difficiles mais je t'avoue qu'en réalité, je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. »  
>« C'est pas la nouvelle qui m'a fait souffrir! C'est qu'elle ne soit pas venue de toi! »<em>

****Ensuite Ashley avait mis fin à la conversation en vidant avec rage son chargeur sur la cible en face d'elle.

**S**es reproches, elle savait les mériter…Pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était la protéger…Mais au fond, qui avait-elle voulu protéger, sa fille ou elle-même ? Jusqu'à la révélation de sa filiation avec John Druitt, Ashley s'était accommodée de l'absence de père mais ensuite, elle n'avait pu supporter l'idée d'être la fille d'un des plus grands criminels du 19è siècle, pourtant conçue dans l'amour. De cela, Helen n'avait pu lui en vouloir. N'avait-elle pas elle-même rompu tout lien avec celui qui resterait à jamais l'amour de sa vie dès qu'elle avait compris qui était Jack l'Eventreur?

Sa fille avait eu mal et avait été mal et elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Elle l'avait simplement regardée souffrir. Ashley n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'approche, ni même qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Par vengeance ou déception ?

Ashley était sa chair et son sang mais aussi celle de Jack l'Éventreur et malheureusement, elle avait hérité des gênes de son père…Pour elle, traquer les phénomènes était un jeu. Elle ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre regret quand il fallait les tuer. Parfois, elle voyait en elle le même vice que_…__Lui._

Pour cela aussi, elle s'en voulait…Elle en avait fait ce qu'était la jeune femme. Elle repensait à cette petite fille qui venait chercher l'apaisement la nuit dans ses bras. Celle qui se blottissait contre elle quand elle lui racontait des histoires et l'embrassait en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Celle qui pouvait venir se plaindre auprès de sa mère espérant trouver un peu d'aide quand Henry prenait trop le dessus sur leurs jeux un peu musclés (un peu de féminité pouvait quelques fois servir…)…Puis elle en avait fait « la tueuse de Monstres » comme on la surnommait, cette traqueuse sans état d'âme. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en lui donnant ce rôle, elle permettait aussi à ses gênes de refaire surface En la voyant grandir, elle avait érigé une barrière invisible pour ne pas souffrir, illusion dérisoire, car elle savait qu'un jour, c'était inéluctable, son immortalité se retournerait contre elle : sa fille mourrait bien avant elle. Elle paierait au prix fort son égoïsme : celui d'avoir voulu mettre fin à sa solitude, il y a 23 ans de cela.

Elle n'aurait pas cru que ce serait aussi tôt et si cruellement. Elle devrait assumer cette décision pendant des années, et peut-être même des décennies. Le mot malédiction aujourd'hui prenait tout son sens. Quelle ironie! La Cabale s'était chargée de lui rappeler que quoiqu'il arrive la Mort l'emportait toujours sur la Vie. Cette vie qu'Ashley avait perdue des mains de sa propre mère: elle l'avait envoyée se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et avait activé le champ...Elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Un fardeau à porter jusqu'à la fin, si jamais il y avait une fin. Elle ne pouvait se donner la mort elle-même : elle avait une mission : celle de protéger les phénomènes…Et pourtant …Alors elle devrait vivre avec cette culpabilité dévorante et destructrice. Mais à ce terrible jeu, elle y avait perdu sa fille et par la-même son cœur et son âme. C'était mieux ainsi. Plus de sentiments, plus de souffrances, plus rien, le vide…

Une jeune femme, nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe, lui rappelait Ashley. Kate Freelander. Même gouaille, même verve, même détermination. Cela ne faisait que raviver sa douleur- coup de poignard de chaque instant. Peut-être est ce le prix à payer pour son orgueil : le destin lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle osait encore être vivante, contrairement à sa fille. Son chemin de croix pour ses choix et ses erreurs passées. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à haïr la jeune rebelle, qui devenait petit à petit un des piliers de son organisation. Bien sûr, leur première rencontre avait été, disons, un peu …houleuse. Helen aurait fait preuve de violence sur la jeune femme sans l'intervention de Will et elle avait été à un cheveu de l'abandonner aux mains de la Cabale. Pourtant au fil du temps, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance et elle savait ne pas se tromper…De plus, Kate Freelander était attachante malgré son impertinence.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre le long du mur. Elle avait les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle mit la tête dans ses mains en gémissant. Helen Magnus avait disparu, seule restait une mère dont le cœur saignait. Les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Ashley étaient remplis d'amour, quoique conflictuels. A croire que cela n'était leur seule façon de communiquer depuis l'adolescence de sa fille. Elle avait perdu un enfant, son enfant, sans avoir pu lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Alors les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, elle se balança d'avant en arrière, espérant que disparaisse la douleur insoutenable qui lui broyait le cœur comme un étau.

Mais le jour se leva sans accéder à sa prière muette, comme le jour précédent, et celui d'avant. La nuit avait été longue, si longue. Elle comprit, même si elle le savait déjà, qu'elle devrait continuer à vivre avec…Vivre avec cette douleur omniprésente...

De plus il restait tant de monde pour qui elle se devait d'être là. C'était son devoir et il n'était pas question de s'y dérober même si le cœur n'y était plus. Henry, qu'elle avait élevé comme son fils et qu'elle aimait comme tel. Pourtant même pour lui, elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de se battre. Elle abandonnait une fois de plus un autre enfant…Elle trahissait sa confiance et que dire de celle de Big Guy, son indéfectible ami, celle de Will et Kate qu'elle avait entraîné dans son sillage…Sans parler des anormaux et de tout le Sanctuary Network.

Avec le lever du jour, était réapparue LA Helen Magnus, celle que tout le monde croyait connaître, celle de l'après John. Après cette nuit sans sommeil, elle prit sa douche et choisit, sans s'en rendre compte, le tailleur qu'elle avait revêtu le jour de l'enterrement d'Ashley. Le ciel était gris et il pleuvait. On aurait dit que le temps se calquait sur ses sentiments. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendait toute son équipe. En passant la porte, elle afficha un sourire, ce masque, maigre rempart face à la réalité et à la pitié de son entourage.

_« Nos must amitto vivo en :Pour vivre, il faut aller de l'avant. »_

Cette phrase, elle l'avait souvent répété à Ashley et c'est ce qu'elle ferait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

_Mais puisque Ashley Magnus était morte, Helen Magnus n'avait plus de raison d'être... _


End file.
